1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to inflatable airbag protection systems for motor vehicles. More specifically, various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to preventing electrical issues with wiring for mishandled airbag modules.
2. The Relevant Technology
Modern motor vehicles typically employ various occupant protection systems that self-actuate from an undeployed to a deployed state without the need for intervention by the occupant. Such systems often include an inflatable occupant protection system in the form of a cushion or bag, commonly referred to as an “airbag cushion,” which is now a legal requirement for many new vehicles. Such airbag cushions are typically installed in various locations in a vehicle and may deploy into one or more locations within the vehicle between the occupant and certain parts of the vehicle interior, such as the doors, steering wheel, instrument panel, dashboard or the like, to prevent or cushion the occupant from forcibly striking such parts of the vehicle interior.
Various types or forms of occupant protection systems have been developed or tailored to provide desired vehicle occupant protection based on either or both the position or placement of the occupant within the vehicle and the direction or nature of the vehicle collision. For example, driver and passenger inflatable cushion installations have found wide usage for providing protection to drivers and front seat passengers, respectively, in the event of a head-on type of collision. Other installations, such as side inflatable cushion installations, have found wide usage for providing protection to vehicle occupants in the event of a side impact (e.g., side collision, roll-over).
The airbag cushion is conventionally housed in an uninflated and folded condition to minimize space requirements. In the event of an accident, an accelerometer within the vehicle measures the abnormal deceleration and triggers the expulsion of rapidly expanding gases supplied or produced by a device commonly referred to as an “inflator.” The expanding gases fill the airbags, which immediately inflate in front of the driver and/or passenger to protect them from impact against a windshield, dashboard, or other surfaces of the vehicle interior.
The electrical signal employed to trigger the expulsion of the rapidly expanding gases can be carried by a conventional conductor, such as a lead wire or wire harness (in the interest of brevity, the term “wire harness” as used herein includes a lead wire within its meaning) that is connected to the inflator. In conventional occupant protection systems, such a wire harness can typically run within an airbag cover apparatus between the inflator and the folded airbag cushion. In some cases, the wire harness can become positioned along an attachment side of the occupant protection system. For example, during shipping, the wire harness can move around within the airbag cover apparatus between the inflator and the airbag cushion until it becomes located in the attachment area of the occupant protection system. When the wire harness moves in this manner, it can be pinched or otherwise compressed between, for example, the inflator and part of the motor vehicle to which the occupant protection system is installed (e.g., a seat frame, vehicle frame) as the occupant protection system is secured during installation.
Additionally, during shipping or installation, the airbag cover may be mishandled. Although it is considered mishandling, it is easier for a worker to carry several airbag modules in each hand by grasping several wire harnesses in each hand and dropping the heavy end of the airbag module while still holding onto the wiring. In instances where this is done with sufficient pulling force on the wire harness, the wire connection to the inflator may be compromised in a manner that will later negatively impact the transmission of the electrical signal needed to activate the inflator to deploy the airbag. It is also considered mishandling to excessively jerk on the wire harness during installation. Such mishandling may be accidental or may occur due to unnecessary rough handling in threading the wire harness through a conduit or tight spaces. If such mishandling occurs, electrical issues may result that may cause the deployment of the airbag to be faulty in some manner such as misfiring or delayed signal delivery.
Since occupant protection systems are important safety features in motor vehicles, it is critically important that they operate as intended, and are not damaged during shipping, handling or installation. It will be appreciated that when using presently available systems, the electrical intermittent issues can occur. Accordingly, a need exists for new features for preventing damage to the wiring due to mishandling. Exemplary features are disclosed herein.